dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Dragon
The Great Dragon (GD) is the key to your city's survival and will defend your city if is under attack. Your fantastic dragon will be raised in the Dragon's Keep, which you need to upgrade in order to help your dragon grow to an adult. Your Great Dragon can participate in your attacks once you have found the 4 pieces of Dragon Armor. The Great Dragon can now be upgraded to level thirteen although it only has to be a level eight to be sent into battle. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna, for example the silver armor, which boosts your dragon's stats. For special events, like halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. 'Great Dragon Armor' The 4 pieces of the Great Dragon's Armor can be found in level 5+ Anthropus camps. When you collect all 4 pieces of the Armor, you will be have to research Aerial Combat in order for your dragon to be sent into battle. However, by joining Sapphire and Pearl realm, you will automatically get a full set of Great Dragon armor, three expansion chests and a chrono bag. The easiest way to obtain Great Dragon Armor is by sending waves to Anthropus Camps as soon as you have enough troops to send two full sized waves. To learn more about this attacking techniques, please visit the Waving. Once the full set of armor is acquired, your Dragon will automatically wear it. Because the drops are random, it may take you longer than other people to obtain all of the Armour parts. Note: Once you have acquired all the pieces of Dragons armor, you need to research Aerial Combat to get your dragon ready to go on marches. Each time you research Arial Combat your Dragon becomes more efficient in attacks. Note: if you send 5-10 spies with the attack, then it will increase drop rates. 'Great Dragon Health' The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level thirteen, until 35% of their full health. *Level twelve, until 40% *Level eleven, until 45% *Level ten, until 50% *Level nine, until 55% *Level eight, until 60% *Level two, until 90% *Level one, until 95% Your Great Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders, but the amount it takes and therefore the time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured, however, your Great Dragon will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Great Dragon's faster. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your GD will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the GD's range will interfere in battle if included with speed troops. Click 'here for details. 'Troop Compatibility' So do not send the Great and Elemental Dragons with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees! The Wind Dragon may be used with Banshees and SSDs if Dragonry is level 8-10. 'Levels' Great Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon's Keep in the City. Dragons-of-atlantis-dragons-keep.jpg|Level 1 - No Egg Egg.png|Level 2 - Dragon Egg's Color vary on race. Infant.png|Level 3-5 - Infant Juvenile Dragon (level 6).png|Level 6-7 - Juvenile Great Dragon Level 9.png|Level 8-10 - Adult Greatdragonwarmor.jpg|full armored great dragon 1.PNG Dragon's Keep 12.png|Dragon's Keep 12 CrimsonAndShadow.png City Jan 15 2013.png|national city with GD Requirements for Upgrade and Power Boost 'Stats' 'Scale Boosts' For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Scales and Armor page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. 'Gallerys' 2nd piece - Claws.png|Claw Guards - 1 Spy 1st Armor - Body.png|Body Armor - 1 Spy Z tail BR.jpg|Tail Guard - 1 Spy Z helmet.jpg|Helmet - Normal Troops Z claw guards.jpg|Claw Guards - 1 Spy Z body armor.jpg|Body Armor - Normal Troops Helmet BR.png|Helmet - 1 Spy Tail Guard BR.png|Tail Guard - Normal Troops armour.png|some dragon armour GD Body Armor.jpg|GD Body Armor GD Claw Guards.jpg|GD Claw Guards GD Helmet.jpg|GD Helmet GD Tail Guard.jpg|GD Tail Guards Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 11.41.39 PM.png|Amazon Lvl 11 Dragons Keep Lvl 11 GD keep.jpg|Lvl 11 GD keep GDlvl11.png|Level 11 Dragon Keep Great Dragon.gif|Great Dragon Great Dragon Armor.gif|Great Dragon With Armor GDNoArmCrim.gif|Crimson Great Dragon GDCobaltNoArm.gif|Cobalt Great Dragon GDCobalt.gif|Cobalt Great Dragon With Armor Great_Dragon_With_Shadow_Armor.gif|Great Dragon with Shadow Armor (Black) Gdlandds.gif|Great Dragon Landing Bd.gif|Great Dragon "on" Crimson Bull Goldschuppen.jpg|gold scales|linktext=gold scales Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.03.46 PM.png|Amethyst scales with armor jadeschuppen.jpg|Jade Scales with Armor copper_scales.jpg|Copper Scales shadow_armor.jpg|Shadow Armor zombie_dragon.jpg|Zombie-Scales with Zombie-Armor Gold Dragon close up.png|Gold Scales & Crimson Armor Combo Amethyst Scales with Golden Armor.PNG|Amethyst scales with Golden armor Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Dragons Category:Armor Category:Basic Informations